falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault-Tec Corporation
Future-Tec Psychological Research Dep. Social Science Division Vault-Tec Docum. Dep.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide: "ISSUED BY VAULT-TEC DOCUMENTATION DEPARTMENT, JANUARY, 2077"Vault Dweller's Survival Guide: Pocket Reference Edition p.39, front and back cover. Vault-Tec Game StudiosFallout 4 and Fallout 76 Pip-Boy minigames Vault-Tec Promotional Dep.Fallout 4 site image : Vault-Tec Media Dep.Fallout 4 site image : Vault-Tec Publicity Div.Fallout 4 site images Vault-Tec Science ServiceVault Dweller's Survival Guide: Pocket Reference Edition p.3 : Vault-Tec Simulation Dep.Fallout 4 site image Vault-Tec SecurityVault 94 terminal entries#Security Log - 10/21/77 Vault-Tec Special Projects Div. |employees =Antonio Salavar C. Grunner Frank Davidson Giles Mainsgrove Giles Wolstencroft J. Hodgson Joanne Strausser Luis Bateman Martin Reid R. Langston Roger Sharon Stanislaus Braun Vault-Tec rep Valery Barstow Walter Scott |footer = Vault-Tec national headquarters in Fallout 2 in Los Angeles Vault-Tec Corp. sign in Vault 111 }} Vault-Tec Corporation'Vault entrances in ''Fallout 4 bill the corporation as Vault-Tec Corporation (also referred to as '''Vault-Tec Industries)Vault-Tec Workshop loading screen hints: "Before the Great War, it had been widely publicized that Vault-Tec Industries had won the government contract to provide underground fallout shelters to the U.S. population. But the sinister social experiments? Those remained a secret..."Vault 15 map from Fallout 2 is signed as Vault-Tec Series 10001-0649 Vault-Tec Industries.''Fallout 2'' Vault-Tec Industries billboard loading screen. was a pre-War defense corporationMuseum of Technology terminal entries; museum information terminal, Vault-Tec's Vault of TomorrowVault 92 terminal entries; Richard Rubin's terminal, personal entry 000897398 which won the federal government contract to design and implement a network of bunkers designed to protect the population of the United States from nuclear holocaust: vaults. History The origins of the Vault network date back to early 2050s, when the Euro-Middle Eastern War, the New Plague, and the collapse of the United Nations resulted in a nation-wide scare. In response, the government set Project Safehouse in motion in 2054. This massive national defense endeavor was intended to create shelters that would protect the population in the event of a nuclear war or plague. Breakthroughs in construction technology allowed for these gargantuan bunkers to be constructed at a rapid pace.Fallout Bible 0: "2054 In light of the Euro-Middle-Eastern conflict and the plague scare, the United States sets Project Safehouse in motion. The project, financed by junk bonds, is designed to create shelters, called Vaults, for the populace in the event of a nuclear war or deadly plague. Construction begins late in 2054 and proceeds rapidly due to advances in construction technology." The impoverished government was forced to finance the project with junk bonds and even then, only commissioned 122 of these shelters nationwide, allowing less than 0.1% of the population to save their life in the event of the holocaust.Fallout Bible 0, Vault system The sheer cost of a single vault was staggering: The intended budget for Vault 13 was $400 billion dollars, and by the end of its construction the total costs reached $645 billion, well over 150% of the initial figure.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p.1—1-1—2: "'''Important Vault statistics' ''Vault Number: 13 Starting construction date :August 2063 Ending construction date: March 2069 Starting Budget: $400,000,000,000 Final Budget, with interest: $645,000,000,000 Total number of occupants: 1,000 (at capacity) Total duration: 10 years (at capacity) Number of living quarters: 100 (hot bunking required if at maximum capacity) Door thickness: 4 yards, steel Earth coverage: 3,200,000 tons of soil, at 200 feet Computer control system: Think machine Primary power supply: Geo-thermal Secondary power supply: General Atomics Nuclear Power backup systems Power requirements: 3.98mkw/day Stores: Complete construction equipment, hydro-agricultural farms, water purification from underground river, defensive weaponry to equip 10 men, communication, social and entertainment files (for total duration)" As crucial elements of national defense, much of the project was classified and protected under the New Amended Espionage Act, which encouraged embezzlement and corruption.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide inner cover: "NOTICE.––This document contains information affecting the national defense of the United States within the meaning of the New Amended Espionage Act, 50 U.S.C., 31 and 32. Its transmission or the revelation of its contents in any manner to an unauthorized person is prohibited by the law." Following the success of Vault-Tec's Demonstration Vault built near their headquarters in Los Angeles at the time,Chris Taylor interview for Vault13.net: Saint Proverbius (SP): "Which vault number was the Master's base?" Chris Taylor (CT): "The Master was in the Vault-Tec private vault. This was the demonstration model built for the federal government, it was also very close to the Vault-Tec headquarters." the company won the bid for the construction of the shelters. The building of the shelters proceeded rapidly and most were completed by 2063, although the construction of several vaults was delayed, particularly Vault 13 (which only started construction in August 2063) and the network surrounding Washington, D.C.Fallout Bible 0: "2063 August The construction of most Vaults completed, except for Vault 13, whose construction finally gets off the ground... heralding a development cycle that seems plagued with problems. Drills begin in the other cities with completed Vaults, but the increasing frequency of the drills has a "cry wolf" effect, and the turnouts for drills trickle off as the years go on." Some vault construction was delayed due to work stoppage.Citadel terminal entries; Vault-Tec terminal, Vault 108 Ongoing drills in completed vaults slowly create a Cry Wolf effect: Turnouts for the drills fell as the years went on, further limiting the vaults' role in ensuring the survival of humanity. Additional problems were caused by the consistent mismanagement, corruption, and embezzlement that seemed to define Project Safehouse before the War. Yet for all these problems, Vault-Tec was able to create a number of miraculous technologies and develop shelters that legitimately protected the inhabitants, as long as they worked properly, of course.Fallout Bible 6, Life with the GECK: "'''1b. What may be suitable for planting in the present may not be suitable in 20 yrs. This is esp true I would think in theFO universe with its rather unstable ecosystem. I mean if one really wanted to be certain that what one was panting would grow the best thing to do would be to collect the seeds, spores etc from already growing food sources - these have a guaranteed fertilization rate. After all those corn seeds that were put in the GECK 50 yrs ago now have not sufficiently mutated to endure the new Wasteland (even in a "normal" ecosystem, the only strains of plant that survive are those that mutate).'"'' "You're absolutely right. The GECK builders had no idea what the post-nuclear world would be like, and they had no real way to anticipate it, despite their "thorough tests" (it's doubtful they gave it much thought, to be honest, considering how badly organized the Safehouse project alone was, not to mention the experimental nature of the Vaults) - still, it seems as if the seeds present in the GECK were viable for Vault 8." Vault-Tec even advertised vaults in newly annexed Canada, though these were in the early stages of completion.Rejected letter from Vault-Tec: "For a full list of Vault-Tec facilities with available accommodations, in exciting locales such as Oklahoma and newly-annexed Canada, contact your local Vault-Tec representative!" Of course, it was also a tremendous success for the company, allowing it to relocate its headquarters to Washington, D.C.. Naturally, this smokescreen obscured the fact that the shadow government never intended for Vaults to be shelters for preserving humanity.One Man, and a Crate of Puppets, panel 1: "The Vault Experiments were never designed to '''rescue' the people that lived inside them. They were a vast social experiment designed to study pre-selected segments of the population."'' After establishing control over Project Safehouse, they subverted it to their own ends. Rather than act to save humanity, vaults were built to test their population as part of the Societal Preservation Program.Bloomfield Space Center design document/1: "In November, 2076, the Enclave seized control of Bloomfield Space Center. They knew nuclear war was just around the corner, so they tried to refit the Hermes-13 and convert it into a vehicle that would take selected personnel (mainly themselves) off-planet, destination yet to be determined."''Reactor Maintenance and Repair Robot control terminal: ''"{360}{}{Active PoseidoNet Stations: Atomic Powerplant #5, Navarro Refinery, Control Station ENCLAVE, ENCLAVE Vault-Research Control…AccessDenied}" (GSTERM.MSG) Only 17 of the Vaults were designed to work properly as control vaults.Citadel terminal entries; Vault-Tec terminal, Vault 76 The 105 other vaults featured a variety of scenarios, ranging from annoying to downright lethal, to gauge how humans acted in these scenarios for their own, nefarious purposes.Fallout Bible 0, #More questions, questions: "The vault experiments were an idea created by Tim Cain, and I don't really know the reason behind them, but I can offer some speculation." "First off, thematically, it's pretty creepy, and we all know that developers will pull all sorts of crazy shit to try and mess with players' heads. It's possible that Tim had just finished watching an X-Files episode and had conspiracy theories swimming around in his subconscious. As to your comment about the experiments being a bit over the top, well, yeah. We're guilty as charged." Some were not provided with enough food synthesizer for their population, others had only men in them, or were designed to open prematurely. The purpose of this experiment was to gather data for the Enclave's own projects, the exact purpose of which is unclear.Dick Richardson: "{218}{prs33}{Well, no it didn't. But at least it knocked the damn Red menace back into the stone age.}" The Chosen One: "{219}{}{And us with it.}" Dick Richardson: "{220}{prs34}{Well, no. No... not quite. You see, we had planned ahead. We were ready. }" The Chosen One: "{221}{}{What do you mean?}" Dick Richardson: "{222}{prs35}{We had a number of sanctuaries that would enable the glorious American civilization to endure. These facilities - the vaults - were part of the great plan.}" The Chosen One: "{223}{}{Those damn vaults didn't work the way they were supposed to. A lot of people in them died.}" Dick Richardson: "{224}{prs36}{Actually, they worked almost exactly the way they were supposed to. You might call it a social experiment on a grand scale. }" The Chosen One: "{225}{}{An experiment?}" Dick Richardson: "{226}{prs36a}{The vaults were set up to test humanity. Some had not enough food synthesizers, others had only men in them, yet others were designed to open after only 6 months. They each had a unique set of circumstances designed to test the occupants.}" The Chosen One: "{227}{}{What about Vault 13? What was it's purpose?}" Dick Richardson: "{228}{prs37}{Ahh. Vault 13 was a special case. It was supposed to remain closed until the subjects were needed. Vault 13 was, in scientific parlance, a control group.}" The Chosen One: "{229}{}{But they would all have died if my ancestor didn't get them a replacement water chip. That doesn't seem to fit in with your plan.}" Dick Richardson: "{230}{prs38}{An unfortunate, and unforeseen, accident. However, as it turns out, a rather fortuitous one.}" The Chosen One: "{231}{}{What do you mean?}" Dick Richardson: "{232}{prs39}{As it turns out we needed test subjects from untainted, pre-war, human stock - your ancestors in Vault 13 - and some freshly mutated stock - the villagers from Arroyo.}" The Chosen One: "{233}{}{Why?}" Dick Richardson: "{234}{prs39a}{For the Project. It's almost ready. Humanity's salvation is almost at hand and the United States of America will be the progenitor of that rebirth.}" The Chosen One: "{235}{}{Rebirth? What do you mean?}" (Qhprzrch.msg) Additionally, Vault-Tec had its own plans for vaults, using them as test environments to create technologies that could be used to redefine society. For this purpose, an entire vault was set aside to act as proving grounds intended to test a variety of prototype devices with the aim of rolling them out through the rest of the vaults. Once Vault 88 was fully operational, the company expected to roll out new devices every fiscal quarter. Unlike other vaults, Vault-Tec would send test subjects before any disaster scenario, starting in early 2078. Human lives were considered irrelevant, with quick iteration time given a priority.Vault 88 terminal entries; Vault 88 Overseer's desk (self-build), Prime Directive The prototypes were meant to convert "useless" exercise into a socially-useful activity, manipulate the moods of the dwellers or even develop crude forms of mind control.Valery Barstow: "'' Doctor Braun tasked me with something vital. A series of prototypes and their related... well, experiments, that could redefine society. But as you can see things did not go according to plan." Ethical concerns were dismissed as counter-productive and close-minded.Valery Barstow: "''If you insist on hobbling the prototypes' potential, yes, you could abide by as many ethical standards you'd like. I suggest being more open-minded, but the choice will be ultimately yours." When October 23, 2077, came and the Great War took place, the Vault-Tec air raid sirens blared, but the Cry Wolf effect resulted in just a fraction of people going into the vaults. They were sealed and the experiments entered their decisive phase. The control vaults functioned as intended and protected their populations. Others, however, were not so lucky.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 October 23 Great War: Bombs are launched; who struck first is unknown... and it is not even known if the bombs came from China or America. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people go into vaults, thinking it is a false alarm. The Vaults are sealed." Within the next few decades, many vaults would fail as a result of their experiments. The few that did survive would often prosper. In 2091, after receiving the all-clear signal, Vault 8 opened and Vault City was founded.Fallout Bible 0: "2091 Vault 8 opens, and they use their GECK to create fertile ground for their city. This eventually becomes Vault City." A year later, the demonstration vault in the ruins of LA opened. The inhabitants founded Adytum in what became known as the Boneyard.Fallout Bible 0: "2092 LA Vault opens, the Boneyard is founded and attracts survivors." Businesses The primary focus of Vault-Tec was the development of a line of nuclear war defense installations and the technology necessary for their construction. Although their most recognizable product remains the venerable Vault, the company has also developed cheaper alternatives, like the Series 1000 shelter, and contracted its technologies out to other entities requiring a reliable, proven pipeline for constructing subterranean bunkers.Appearance of non-Vault installations in the games, including the Securitron vault. Vault-Tec's technology is generally reliable and of very high quality, and a testament to the corporation's capabilities at its best. Its proprietary inventions, designed to improve the quality of life of a Vault dweller, include SimuSun Lighting, Floorsuck Autocleaner Systems, Culinator 3000 Kitchen Systems, Entertainotron Rooms and Eye-On-You Cameras.Museum of Technology vault tour Apart from heavy construction and technologies necessary for sustaining a population underground, Vault-Tec has also developed nuclear reactors,Power plant operations medical devices, such as the organ extractor,Computer terminal: "{103}{}{Welcome to Vault-Tec's state-of-the-art organ extraction apparatus. To operate, please place donor in operating room, turn dial to appropriate species, and select organ to be extracted.}" (WSTERM4B.MSG) motion sensors based on Wattz Electronics' designs,The Chosen One: "{349}{}{What is it?}" Stark: "{350}{}{It's a Vault-Tec Motion sensor. We were going to strip it for parts, since it's too old for our Pip Boys, but it looks like it's compatible with your model.}" The Chosen One: "{351}{}{How does it work?}" Stark: "{352}{}{Keep it in your hand and it IDs hostiles in your immediate area when you use it. Or you can call up the Pip Boy automap as normal, then just click the "scanner" button and they're lit up like a neon sign.}" (VCSTARK.MSG) and even the SimTek 5000 virtual reality simulation suite for accustoming Vault dwellers with the outsideVault Dweller's Survival Guide p.2—1: "'''SIMTEK OPERATIONS' ''The Vault-Tec Research Group has determined that after a long period of security, many Vault-Dwellers will feel “uncomfortable” with the idea of returning to the outside world. The SimTek 5000 will provide a safe and reassuring return to life on the outside world. This chapter will give you a brief walk-through of the operation of the SimTek 5000." and the Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System for facing any threats. Future-Tec A division of Vault-Tec, tasked with developing cutting edge technologies to allow Vault dwellers to brave the horrors of a post-nuclear world. Their crown achievement is, of course, the Garden of Eden Creation Kit.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p.5—34: File:GECK.png Corporate affairs Vault-Tec was a coin with two sides. To the casual observer, it was the very example of corporate America at its very best: A large exposition at the Museum of Technology in the capital was designed to promote their shelters and explain their functionality, while promotional tours and awarding of prizes like the Pressed Vault Suit Award were also used to promote a positive image of the company.Vault locations v34.129 An attraction at Nuka-World also highlighted an idealistic public image of what Vaults could do for mankind off-world. A massive merchandise line developed to promote Vaults and the company was also a part of their efforts and included baseball caps, lunchboxes, T-shirts, leather bomber jackets, golf tees, drink cozys, Vault-Tec bobbleheads (and the matching Bobblehead collector's stand), as well as Limited Edition snow globes showcasing landmarks around the nation.Vault-Tec headquarters terminal entries; Vault-Tec employee terminal However, the reality for Vault-Tec employees was completely different. Employees received the Vault-Tec employee handbook, a monumental publication which outlined everything about the company and its procedures, down to bathroom breaks. The regulations were nothing less than draconian and oppressive: Vault-Tec's human resources and administration division considered 2.25 minutes (135 seconds) to be the reasonable length of a bathroom break. Exploitative and abusive labor practices seemed to be the norm.Vault-Tec headquarters terminal entries; Vault-Tec employee terminal, Message 0101C Bathroom BreaksVault-Tec headquarters terminal entries; Vault-Tec employee terminal, Message 0099D Vending Machines Worse yet, as a strategic defense contractor for the government, Vault-Tec's affairs and all related publications (including, for example, the Vault Dweller's Survival Guide) were protected by the New Amended Espionage Act and any whistle blowing attempts would likely hurt the whistle blower more than the corporation. Vault-Tec was authorized to carry out drills for citizens selected for inclusion in the Vaults and operated its own alert system. Beta alert drills were carried out at regular intervals (sometimes as many as five a week) to test admission protocols and prepare the future Vault dwellers for an orderly admission into the Vault, in case of an Alpha Alert. Members of the experimentation staff were expected to participate in the drills each time.Vault 81 terminal entries; Old Overseers terminal, Admission Protocol Compliance and secrecy were accomplished simply by providing the scientists (frequently graduates or even students) with a hefty paycheck, supplanted by the implied threat of force should they decide to blow the whistle.Vault 81 terminal entries; Old Overseers terminal, Drills, Drills, Drills Known products * The vaults * Equipment and supplies for the vaults * Nutritional Alternate Paste Program (NAPP) food paste developed by Vault-Tec in conjunction with the federal government.Vault Dwellers Survival Guide - Page 384 * Garden of Eden Creation Kit or G.E.C.K., developed by Future-Tec, a division of Vault-Tec. * Vault-Tec vending machine * The Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System or V.A.T.S. * Vault-Tec promotional lunchbox * Vault-Tec t-shirts * Vault-Tec golf tees * Vault-Tec promotional Vault Boy bobbleheads. * Vault-Tec bobblehead collector's stand * Vault-Tec limited edition snow globes * ZAX AI units * Survival handbooks, including the Vault Dweller's Survival Guide * Vault-Tec employee handbook * Vault Boy's Big Book of Laughs for Kids * Tranquility Lane simulation * Series 1000 shelter * Vault-Tec Population Management System * Vault-Tec water pump * Vault-Tec reactor * Vault Star super-reactor * Power Cycle 1000 * Soda fountain * Phoropter * Pipfall * Red Menace * C.A.M.P. * My stash box * Scrapbox Known locations * Vaults 1 - 122 * Vault-Tec national headquarters - located in Los Angeles near the demonstration vault. * Vault-Tec headquarters - Vault-Tec's Washington, D.C. regional headquarters, located in Vernon Square and serving the Columbia Commonwealth. * Vault-Tec Regional HQ - Vault-Tec's Boston headquarters, located in Beacon Hill and serving the New England Commonwealth. * Vault-Tec: Among the Stars - an attraction at the Nuka-World amusement park showcasing a potential extraterrestrial vault using contemporary Vault-Tec equipment. * Vault-Tec University - located in Morgantown, West Virginia, and also known as VTU, it served to train potential vault staff and overseers for vaults across the country. Known employees * Albert Leris - the first overseer of Vault 106 and its development * Andersen - chief of security of Vault 88 * Antonio Salavar - submitted an overseer suggestion, his ex-wife, for Vault 94 * Bailey - scientist in Vault 22 * Bennison - a physician in Vault 92 * Brody Jones - first overseer of Vault 108 * Calculator - an artificial intelligence made up of connected human brains, it was intended as the post-War head of the Societal Preservation Program, and directed oversaw all vaults * Carl Maynard - chief engineer of Vault 92 * Daniel Koster - engineer in Vault 87 * Duncan - was to be the first overseer of Vault 81, but fell ill * Filo - scientist in Vault 87 * Frank Davidson - manager of the Vault-Tec Regional HQ building in Boston * Gibson - chief scientist of Vault 75 * Giles Mainsgrove - member of the Special Projects Division * Giles Wolstencroft - assistant chief executive officer * Harrison Peters - scientist in Vault 22 * Henderson - underperforming employee working on an unknown vault in the Boston area * I. Lambe - scientist and Vault 75 planner * Jane Myers - Vault 95 overseer * Jerec Maddix - first chief of security of Vault 108 * Jim Flint - Vault 81 secret scientist * Joanne Strausser - PR executive * John Malleus - chief scientist of Vault 92 * Kenneth Collins - Vault 81 secret scientist * Martin Reid - scientist working at the Vault-Tec Regional HQ in Boston * Mathers - scientist in Vault 22 * M. Burrow - Vault 81 secret scientist * Nathan Auragen - first morale officer of Vault 108 * Olivette - first overseer of Vault 81 * Parker Livingsteen - recording studio supervisor of Vault 92 * Peterson - Vault 108 scientist * Ralph Jones - New England Commonwealth regional manager * Randall Guitierez - Vault 95 observer * Richard Rubin - Vault 92 overseer * Rosario - employee and associate of Olivette * Sharon - an employee at the Boston Vault-Tec Regional HQ, who mysteriously disappeared. * Stanislaus Braun - head of Future-Tec,Vault 51 terminal entries#ZAX Console Log: 10/23/2080 director of Vault-Tec's Societal Preservation Program, and overseer of Vault 112 * Soup Can Harry - Vault 114 overseer * Stanley - security guard in Vault 111 * Ted Riley - research and development team leader. * Valery Barstow - first overseer of Vault 88 * Vault-Tec film actor * Vault-Tec rep - representative of Vault-Tec in 2077, informed the Sole Survivor that their family has been approved to move into Vault 111, lives as a ghoul in Goodneighbor as of the year 2287 * Vault 76 overseer - originally assigned to Vault 101, eventually went to Vault 76 and led its residents * Vault 101's original overseer - first overseer of Vault 101 * Vault 111 overseer - overseer of Vault 111 and creator of the Cryolator * V. Schlett - scientist and Vault 75 planner * Walter Scott - shipment manager of the Vault-Tec Regional HQ in Boston * Wayne Merrick - chief physician of Vault 87 * Zachary K. Jameson - first chief of staff of Vault 108 * Zack Foxworthy - engineer in Vault 92 Notes * The company is sometimes referred to as Vault-Tek, Vault-Tech or even Vaultex. According to Fallout Bible 0, Vault-Tec is the correct spelling. * Vault-Tec's phone number was 1-888-482-858-832. (1-888-4VAULT-TEC) Appearances Vault-Tec vaults and their other technology appear in all of the ''Fallout'' games. Outside of the Fallout series, the Vault-Tec logo also appeared in the 2016 reboot of Doom (published by Bethesda Softworks) on certain doors in the UAC facility on Mars. Vault-Tec is also mentioned in RAGE. Behind the scenes * The company's name has been incorrectly written as Vault-Tek,The Chosen One: "{323}{}{Did Vic ever have anything that was labeled ‘Vault-Tek’?}" Jenny: "{390}{}{Vault-tek? He might have had something like that. I’m not sure. I know he did have a lot of really old stuff.}" (KCJENNY.MSG) QITURTRM.MSG, MIS 25 Speech.txt, Maxson Bunker design document/1, Nursery design document/1VaulTekFallout ending, The invasion of Vault 13 or a variation thereof. * The Vault experiment was an idea created by Tim Cain during the initial stages of Fallout 2 development. * The player character was intended to discover Vault-Tec's complicity in the grand social experiment by unearthing files hidden in the computers at Vault 8 and Vault 13, describing the purposes of the respective Vaults and their history. * The Vault-Tec building seen in the Fallout 2 intro is actually a still from the 1990 classic noir film, Dick Tracy, resized and slightly modified.Source. Gallery Vault-Tec Circle.png|Vault-Tec logo in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel VaultTecWeLLBetThere.png VaultTechNeverTooLate.png VaultTechTherewontreallybeanuclearwarright.png VaultTechVaultSecure.png VaultTechNeverTooLate2.png VaultTechChildrens.png VaultTechWork.png VaultTechThanksOverseer.png VaultTechSafety.png VaultTech poster reserve yours today.jpg Vault-Tec Fallout Wallpaper.JPG|Vault Tec promotional art VT View.jpg Vault-Tec banner.jpg VaultTecVanFo4.png|Vault Tec van in the year 2077 Vault-Tec Logo.png|The Vault-Tec logo from Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel References Category:Vault-Tec Corporation de:Vault-Tec Corporation es:Vault-Tec Corporation fr:Vault-Tec Corporation ja:Vault-Tec Corporation ko:Vault-Tec pl:Vault-Tec pt:Vault-Tec Corporation ru:Волт-Тек uk:Волт-Тек zh:避难所科技公司